Un paso a una nueva amistad
by Becatrox
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si Hater olvidara a Peppers como su mejor amigo? ¿Que haría Peppers para llenar ese vació que dejo la antigua amistad de Hater? , Pues un inesperado personaje toma el Rol en la historia al querer acercarse a su héroe con el fin de aprender de el, terminando en convertirse en mas que solo un pupilo para el comandante.


**¡Saludos Lectores! (si es que tengo lol) esto de acá podría considerarse tal vez como una colaboración entre _LagrimasSolitarias_ y yo xD, pues verán, la idea es que ambas usáramos la misma premisa para un fic pero cada una desarrollara la idea a su manera, a ver como resultaba. Pues esta seria la mía. Si les gusta esta loca idea de amistad ¡vallan lean la versión de _LagrimasSolitarias_ en este momento! Que esta fantástica, ella la titulo _"Nuevo Horizonte"_**

 **En fin, antes de empezar solo quiero aclarar que llamare a algunos personajes y cosas con su nombre en ingles como Don odion a quien me referiré como Hater, y si les soy honesta no se como se llama "Something the so and so" en español, pero asi se le dira en el fic! espero que sepan que hablo del villano cabeza de tetera con símbolo de pregunta en el pecho xD**

 **El fic tambien contiene mucho de amistad entre Wander y Hater; dicho esto demos inicio (Imagen de Fic provisional hasta que le dibuje una xD)**

* * *

-Todo acabó...-

Se dice Peppers a sí mismo en lo que yace acostado en su cama, viendo el techo. Sin duda no era su mejor día y hasta podría catalogarlo como el peor.

-El sin duda me olvidó...-

Habla con melancolía para sí, sintiendo como amargas lágrimas nacen en su ojo. ¿La razón de su tristeza? Simple. La realización con que quien más admira y anhela que sea su amigo ahora teniendo a alguien más. Su jefe Lord Hater, a quien por supuesto ve como mucho más que sólo su jefe y admira a gran manera, recientemente por mucho que odie admitirlo, ha aceptado la amistad de Wander.

No es como si el panorama hubiese cambiado mucho (por el momento), Wander aparecía de vez en cuando y Hater lo perseguía tratando de "destruirlo", cosa que perdió total seriedad cuando Hater realmente no quiere hacerle daño y aquello lo hace solo como un juego. Ahora incluso comen pizza juntos, juegan videojuegos y juegos de mesa, ven películas juntos noches esteras al estilo de una pijamada. Todo eso que solía" ÉL" hacer con su líder, era más que obvio. Había sido remplazado, y de la manera más irónica posible, siendo el antiguo enemigo del Lord quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo actual. Es patético ¿no? El cómo esa pelusa llego de la nada y en un corto tiempo logro quitarle lo que él llevaba construyendo por años, una amistad que él creía irrompible deshacer.

No era como si Wander lo hiciera a propósito, el incluso invito varias veces a Peppers a unirse a sus pijamadas o noches de vídeo juegos. El comandante rechazaba aquello, sabía que Hater se opondría el tener un tercero en su tiempo especial de "mejores amigos" , además, no soportaba ni tener a esa pelusa 5 minutos cerca, tampoco es como si quisiera ver el cómo le restregaban su amistad en la cara.

\- Eso es todo... ahora Lord Hater se volverá un buen chico, solo es cuestión de tiempo... Con solo ver que llevamos meses sin conquistar nada nuevo y todo por acá ha cambiado mucho -

Peppers pone con desespero sus manos en su ojo

-¿¡Ahora que se supone que haré?! Este trabajo es mi vida, conquistar la galaxia al lado de Lord Hater es mi sueño...o...lo era - Suspira afligido levantándose de la cama, él de ninguna manera quería ceder al lado bueno. Él Era especialmente bueno en ser malo, y sería un desperdicio desechar esa habilidad por andar haciendo el bien.

Peppers se levantó de la cama y camino de manera firme con dirección a la salida de su habitación; camino serio a la sala donde se encontraban las naves de emergencia, no dio mucha explicación a los Watchdogs del lugar más que "necesito salir a despejar mi mente" lo cual no era mentira. Peppers simplemente quería un ambiente calmado para pensar que sería de su vida ahora; así que fue a parar a un pequeño planeta poco conocido.

Aquel planeta tenía una pequeña aldea no muy civilizada; no era un planeta realmente muy llamativo por lo que no le sorprende que no haya presencia de algún poderoso villano dominándolo. Peppers solo estaba sentado en una roca viendo el cielo mientras pensaba.

-Talvez solo deba iniciar mi propio imperio... - dice para si fantaseando, mientras por detrás de él una sombra se moviliza de manera sigilosa acercándose a él en silencio, dándole un empujón tratando de parecer amenazante, logrando que el pequeño Peppers caiga al suelo por lo desapercibido que se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-¿¡P-pero qué demonios?! - reclama Peppers molesto levantándose y acomodando su casco, para ver quién era el que lo había empujado, extrañándole ver a un sujeto de apariencia extraña, con una tetera en su cabeza y guantes de cocina en las manos y un signo de pregunta en su pecho.

-¡Yo soy! ah...Something the so and..so... Ejem...y ...pues estas en mi planeta...creo ah..¿de-debería de hacerte mi prisionero o algo así? - Dice de manera algo indecisa el "villano"

Peppers ve desubicado unos segundos al sujeto

-¿Dominar el planeta? ¿Tú? - Peppers se ríe de manera irónica

-¡E-Es enserio! S-soy Something the so and so...y t-tu eres ah... - La expresión de él villano cambia de "amenazante" a sorpresiva por notar con quien hablaba.

-Oh si si si- exclama Peppers al reconocer al sujeto -creo que te recuerdo de aquella vez de la batalla Galáctica, ¿que no eres aquel payaso que tomó el anillo pero lo regresó? , Ni siquiera sé porque te consideras un villano. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo soy el Comandante Peppers, segundo al mando del Imperio de Hater...o... Ex-imperio - Peppers desvía la mirada algo apenado mientras suspira

-¡S-s-si sé quién es usted!- Menciona Something the So and So con emoción y algo de nerviosismo - Oh grop, la-lamento mucho el haberlo empujado Señor Peppers, n-no note que era usted, la verdad que de lejos todos se parecen...- Dice apenado refiriéndose a los similares que son todos los Watchdogs

-Ah...está bien...supongo-

-¡O-oh vaya! E-es un gran honor estar hablando con usted ahora mismo jeje...- ríe de manera nerviosa desviando la mirada mientras rasca su frente- ¡Y-Yo realmente lo admiro comandante Peppers! Usted sin duda ha sido una inspiración para mí,¿p-podría darme su autógrafo? - El villano saca un póster grande con la imagen de Peppers en este; junto con una pluma, extendiendo esta con la ilusión que Peppers lo firme.

-Eh... ¿Tú… me admiras? – debe pausar un minuto al hablar por lo sorprendido que se encuentra, no es algo que se esperaría le dijeran a él- Bueno esto no suele pasar muy seguido, generalmente no suelen notar lo que hago porque la cara de la maldad y las conquistas es Lord Hater , pero... Supongo que si quieres que lo firme...- Peppers toma la Pluma y firma aquel póster que le entrega Something The so and so, preguntándose por unos segundos de donde fue que sacó un póster de él.

-Oh n-no hablará en serio, ¡C-comandante Peppers como no podría ser usted reconocido! Usted es la mente detrás de todas las conquistas de Lord Hater, La razón por la que Lord Hater entró en el Top 10 de los villanos, ¡Grop! Incluso ayudo a detener a Dominator y muchas veces se enfrentó a ella y..y aun así no piensa que es una inspiración! ...m-me sorprende de-demasiado escuchar eso de usted-

-jeje bueno si hice todo eso y más- Peppers se para recto de una manera orgullosa- sin duda que soy un gran villano-

-¡O-Oh por supuesto! Incluso me pareces más alto de lo que te ves en la fotos- Something sonríe de manera algo tímida y nerviosa. Mientras Peppers sólo lo ve con su ojo brillando más que nunca.

-en-¿enserio? Te parezco más alto- al decir esto Peppers junta sus manos de manera adorable como suele hacer de costumbre al hablar con Lord Hater, estando bastante feliz con ese comentario.

-Así es, por lo que ah…señor Peppers ...l-le quería preguntar si acaso...ya sabe…s-si usted no está muy ocupado o algo así…ah.. Usted m-me dejaría ser su pupilo del mal, d-debe de ser muy obvio que realmente no tengo idea de lo que hago pero... S-se que con su guía puedo llegar a ser un buen villano, a-así que por favor.. Si quiere...acépteme-

Peppers de queda mirándolo de manera pensativa unos segundos.

\- No lo sé... En teoría trabajo para Hater y eso sería ayudar a la competencia-

La mirada se Something and So baja con desilusión, sin duda que sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y él tampoco era un sujeto con tanta suerte.

-E..es..está bien señor Peppers, entiendo que no quiera perder su tiempo conmigo , p-pero si en algún momento cambia de opinión o…qu-quisiera ah...ir a tomar un café mi número está en la guía de villanos- El villano de bajo calibre se da la vuelta y camina en dirección a la aldea con mirada decaída, mientras Peppers solo se encuentra pensativo, no le responde nada y con marcha firme regresa a la nave.

-Si... No creo que sea adecuado tener un pupilo, podría robar los planes de conquista del imperio de Hater...-

Peppers habla consigo mismo mientras enciende la nave y sale del planeta, dejando a un decaído Something the So and So en aquel lugar.

* * *

Peppers caminaba por los pasillos de la skullship, ya un par de días habían pasado desde su encuentro con aquel "fan", y bien aún Hater no le ha dado visto bueno a ninguno de sus planes recientes o por lo menos el permiso para hacer conferencias de invasión. Por esa razón Peppers caminaba en dirección al cuarto del mandatario a presentarle directamente sus más recientes y brillantes planes.

-Señor, acá traigo mi último-...

Peppers no termina su frase ya que al abrir la puerta nota a Hater y Wander sentados frente a la gran pantalla del cuarto de Hater, mientras alegres comen palomitas.

-¡Mira eso! ¡Está parte es tan divertida, solo mira como tropieza! ¡Hahahha! -grita Hater con alegría señalando la pantalla -¡QUE TORPE!-

-más que reír de él dan ganas de ayudarlo - Wander responde sonriendo

-¡OH vamos Wander! ¿Que no tienes sentido del humor?, ¡mira lo gracioso que es!- Hater retrocede a la escena de la caída, riendo a carcajadas mientras señala la pantalla- ¡HA HA HA HA! ¿ves, ves?

Wander se alegra de ver a Hater tan feliz que sonríe y ríe con él

-Talvez si tienes razón, es gracioso-

Ambos reían al menos hasta que Wander se voltea a la puerta, notando a Peppers ahí parado en silencio, viendo la escena con mirada fría.

-¡Hey ! ¿Quieres unírtenos?- Wander saluda mientras Hater solo lo ve de reojo, solo comiendo sus palomitas.

-No gracias, además, solamente hay 2 de esos cojines gigantes en donde están sentados...-

-¡OH! No te preocupes por eso, puedes tener mi lugar, ¡yo me sentaré al lado de Hatey! - Wander de manera alegre brinca al puff donde se encuentra Hater sentado, abrazándolo al instante. Peppers simplemente frunce el ceño con enojo.

-No gracias- arrastra las palabras con celos y enojo en ellas

-solamente vine a dejar estos planes de conquista para Lord Hater-

Peppers los tira de manera molesta sobre una mesa.

-aunque parece no importarle ya eso-

El comandante sale molesto del lugar tirando la puerta. Wander con mirada algo triste no entiende porque Peppers no quiere pasar tiempo con él y Hater. Hater nota aquella preocupación en el rostro de Wander

\- No te preocupes, siempre se enoja cuando no tomó el trabajo en serio, ya se le pasara - Hater de manera indiferente sigue comiendo sus palomitas

\- Espero que tengas razón Hater... - Wander se acomoda en el regazo de Hater como si fuera un gato, Hater reclama un poco al principio pero después deja a la pequeña cuchara naranja descansar como gatito en su regazo. Muy a pesar de tener que estar lavando sus túnicas diariamente porque terminan llenas de cabellos naranja de Wander.

Mientras tanto Peppers camina molesto por el pasillo, aprieta sus puños habiendo sacado una perfecta conclusión de su reciente visita a la habitación de Hater, era un hecho. Hater ya no iba a pasar más tiempo con él ahora que tenía a Wander, y aunque el fenómeno ese insistiera tanto en que pasara tiempo con ellos, Peppers sabía bien que Hater se iba a quejar en algún momento por ello.

-¡Quien lo necesita! Yo puedo encontrar alguna mejor manera de entretenerme ¡Tengo muchos amigos! - Habla Peppers para si en voz alta siendo escuchado por unos watchdogs quienes hacen cara que no entienden de que habla Peppers si nunca lo han visto con nadie más que Hater, y últimamente solo.

-Solo necesito alguien con quien pesar el rato...o algún hobbie...- Peppers pensativo entrecierra su ojo, para abrirlo al tener una idea

-¡Ding!-

* * *

Peppers se encontraba sentado en la cafetería Blorch. Su dedo golpeaba con algo de ansiedad la mesa mientras veía su reloj.

\- No puedo creer que venga tarde...-

En ese instante la puerta del restaurante se abre de golpe y se escucha como alguien corre de manera nerviosa con respiración agitada, hasta detenerse frente a la mesa de Peppers.

-Llegas tarde-

Menciona el comandante de manera severa sin verlo directamente

-¡L-l-lo siento demasiado S-señor Peppers! E-es sólo que m-muchas cosas ocurrieron en el camino-

Responde como siempre nervioso Something the So and So , teniendo una mala apariencia, su ropa se encontraba algo rasgada y se veía algo golpeado. Incluso había una clase de piraña espacial pegada a su capa

Peppers solo suspira.

-Te lo perdonare por esta vez, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir-

-S-Si señor - El seudo-villano se sienta frente al comandante , juntando sus manos Mientras tiembla un poco, no tenía idea si era de felicidad por estar cerca de Peppers o miedo intenso al no saber que quería decirle su ídolo, talvez ambos.

-S-s-si me permite preguntarle señor Peppers... ¿p-porque me cito? -

-Pues veras... Estuve pensando lo que dijiste y... Aceptare el ser tu mentor del mal-

Los ojos de Something the so and so no podían tener más brillo, una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro escaso de felicidad, no podía creer lo que oía, sin duda este era el mejor día de su existencia

-¿E-enserio? -

Dice en un hilo de voz con mirada baja estando al borde de explotar de alegría

-Claro que sí, no vendría aquí solo para perder mi tiempo-

-! O-Oh señor Peppers! N-no tiene idea lo Feliz que me hace escuchar eso - el villano se levanta eufórico y toma la mano de Peppers estrujándola con emoción- Le prometo que no se arrepentirá de esta Decisión, No le fallere !Se lo Prometo! - Something the So and So no podía dejar de estrechar su mano con la de Peppers. Su rostro reflejaba felicidad pura.

Peppers por alguna razón no le molesto aquel largo apretón de manos, más bien empezaba a agradarle el inexperto villano. Tenía que admitirlo, ser a quien alagan y alababan no estaba nada mal, ahora entendía porque Hater buscaba tanto aquello.

-E-Eh...si, Para asegurarme de tener tu interés escribí la experiencia que tengo en este informe de 20 páginas - Peppers levanta una ordenada carpeta roja, entregándosela a Something the so and so, quien de inmediato comienza a ojearla.

-¡O-oh vaya! No tenía idea que usted había capacitado tantos Watchdogs señor, espero ser tan bueno como ellos - El pequeño villano ve con ojos de ilusión al comandante.

-Te aseguro que lo serás, después de todo aunque los haya entrenado se les olvida todo en unos meses - Peppers suspira- y bueno la verdad es que no me encargó de entrenar a ninguno desde hace un buen rato, eso era a los inicios de estar formando nuestro ejército-

-Ya veo, si me permite preguntar señor Peppers, ¿por qué fue que decidió ayudarme? E-está seguro que no tiene mucho trabajo con las invasiones del imperio de Lord Hater... - Pregunta de manera nerviosa Something the so and So.

-Oh...eso, ah... Hater se está tomando un descanso de la conquista y bueno...yo... Ne-necesitaba buscar algo con que entretenerme-

Peppers desvía la mirada mientras toma de su bebida en lo que hay unos incómodos segundos de silencio.

-P-pues me parece bien señor Peppers, ¿Cuándo iríamos a empezar? -

\- En este momento- Peppers termina la bebida en lo que se levanta, estando parado sobre el asiento.

-O-oh grop ¿ya? N-no me siento listo señor Peppers, ¿de-debía traer algo?-

Primer lección ¡Ya deja de dudar tanto! Un verdadero villano no duda, actúa, obtiene lo que quiere cuando quiere y donde quiere- Peppers se cruza de brazos

-E-entendido señor Peppers-

En aquel momento una mesera de acerca a la mesa y deja una factura ahí,, esperando de manera serie que entreguen la paga y propina, Something the so and so nota como Peppers le da una mirada, el de inmediato creé captar lo que quiere.

-N-no se preocupe señor Peppers, y-yo pago esta-

Peppers gira su ojo, la mesera simplemente se retira mientras dice que vendrá en un rato a recoger la paga, es en ese momento cuando Peppers comienza a hablar.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios éstas haciendo?! ofrecer pagar la cuenta no es en lo absoluto malvado-

-L-lo siento señor Peppers, ¿d-debería entonces dejar que la pague usted?-

-¡Nooo! Nadie la paga, cuando eres una villana toma lo que quieres sin pagar, mira y aprende -

Peppers al momento se sube sobre la mesa, cosa que capta la atención de medio restaurante y de la mesera.

-Ah...pequeñín, el restaurante tiene una política de no subirse en las mesas ¿Podrían dejar de jugar y pagar la cuenta por favor? -

-¡NO SOY "PEQUEÑIN" Y NO PAGARÉ NADA!- Peppers da un fuerte golpe con su pie a la mesa -¡YO SOY EL COMANDANTE PEPPERS DEL IMPERIO DE HATER, Y PROCLAME ESTE RESTAURANTE COMO PARTE DEL IMPERIO-

-ah...no puedes hacer eso- dice confundida la mesera

-¡Oye! ¿Que Hater no dejo la conquista? Escuche que se hizo amigo de una criatura peluda- menciona un comensal logrando enfurecer a Peppers.

-¡CALLENCE! ¡HABRA IMPERIO MIENTRAS YO SIGA VIVO Y LO CONTROLE! ¡AHORA HARÁN LO QUE YO DIGA!-

Hay un silencio incomodo mientras todos en el restaurantes se ven con mirada confundida he incrédula. Peppers molesto suspira en lo que saca su arma y dispara seguidas veces al techo

-¡QUE YO ESTOY ACARGO! -

Los empleados se agacharon temerosos mientras los comensales huyeron asustados del local, todos se encontraban obedeciendo con temor las órdenes del comandante, quien sonreía de manera cínica y alegre.

Todo mientras cierto villano sólo lo observaba anotando las acciones de su inspiración en una libreta, observando con ojos más brillantes que nunca a él comandante

-Enserio que es genial...- dice para si en voz baja dando un suspiro de eterna admiración

* * *

Un mes pasó y Peppers se siguió juntando con Something the So and So , visitaban distintos lugares y Peppers daba detalles de cómo encontrar la vulnerabilidad de un enemigo y la mejor manera de torturarlo para hacerlo hablar, cosas malvadas típicas.

Al principio Peppers se comportaba de una manera profesional y trataba de no salir del esquema de alumno y maestro, aunque esto no duro demasiado. Sin duda empezaba a tener más confianza en su inexperto pupilo, con quien a ratos lograba relajarse, conversar y reír un rato. Inclusive ya era más el tiempo que pasaba con Something the So and So que el que solía pasar con Hater, el cual no lo noto siquiera porque siempre estaba con Wander.

Después de ese tiempo Peppers decidió invitar a Something the So and So a la SkullShip. Ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la nave mientras hablaban.

-Y por acá está el foodcourt, y aquella es la zona de tortura, oh, y aquel es Larry de mantenimiento- Explica Peppers a su invitado mientras da el tour por la nave, mientras el villano ve con asombro todo lo del lugar.

-Valla señor Peppers, este lugar se ve mucho más pequeño desde afuera, pero ¡sin duda que tienen un muy buen lugar para planear sus conquistas malvadas!-

Dice el cabeza de tetera, sonriendo mientras observa a Peppers.

-Ah...si, aunque con lo de planes malvados... Peppers suspira, frotando su codo pensando en que decir - La verdad es que…seré sincero contigo –Peppers se siente en confianza de decirle lo siguiente a Something the So and So - ya llevamos mucho tiempo sin conquistar nada, Lord Hater ya no parece siquiera interesarle la conquista -

-¡Pe-pe-pero es Lord Hater el amo del mal, y te tiene a ti como su comandante! ¿Si no está conquistando que más podría estar haciendo?-

Mucha antes que Peppers pueda entonar palabra para responder aquello, una puerta se abre bruscamente y de esta sale corriendo Hater totalmente mojado, sosteniendo con dificultad en sus manos algunos globos de agua.

-¡NO ES JUSTO! Tú siempre me tiras globos de agua, pero no dejas que yo te tire - Dice algo malhumorado Hater

-Pero Hatey, el punto del juego es huir de los globos y lanzarlos al otro - Wander suelta una risa compasiva , acercándose más al hombre esqueleto con la intensión de abrazarlo, solo para sentir como 5 globos de agua son lanzados a su rostro con velocidad por parte de Hater, mientras este ríe de manera "malvada" al ver al empapado Wander.

El nómada peludo sin duda fue tomado por sorpresa pero casi de inmediato comienza a reír junto con Hater.

Peppers señala con molestia a ambos.

\- eso es lo que hace en vez de conquistar-

Something and so and so observa algo confundido aquella escena, para seguidamente nota la mirada de Peppers al ver aquello y no le toma mucho deducir que es lo que paso, se siente mal por él, con el tiempo que lleva compartiendo con el comandante sabe que Hater es para él comandante lo que Peppers es para él. Pero era bastante obvio que el Lord disfrutaba más pasar tiempo con el ser peludo y había olvidado a su fiel mano derecha.

-Ah…Señor Peppers-

Dice Somerthing The so and so algo incómodo.

Peppers agita un poco su cabeza, volteando en seguida a ver a su pupilo notando aquella preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Sabes qué? Realmente no hacemos nada útil aquí, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lado? -

-¿Pe-pero que otro lugar sería mejor para las lecciones de "como ser villano" de hoy?-

-Talvez podamos brincarnos las clases por hoy y hacer otra cosa, necesito un descanso-

Los ojos de Something The so and so brillan como nunca antes, ¿acaso Peppers quería salir con el cómo amigos? Eso sin duda era más de lo que podría imaginar

-U-u-usted quiere pasar su rato libre, ¿c-conmigo?- su voz era temblorosa y algo nerviosa, hablaba con emoción y felicidad pero aun considerando el que fuera un triste malentendido

-claro, sabes... he estado pasándola bien estando contigo, aunque a veces eres algo desesperante por lo inseguro que eres realmente eres alguien con quien se puede contar-

La emoción de Something the so and so por oír eso no tenía palabras para describirse.

-S-s-señor Peppers...-

-Solo llámame Peppers -

Peppers sonríe caminando en dirección a la salida de la nave. Mientras su pupilo grita internamente como adolescente al ver a su banda favorita por escuchar aquellas palabras provenir de Peppers.

* * *

Peppers se encontraba en un planeta restaurante/café junto con Something the so and So , era un ambiente tranquilo, inclusive se veía una banda de aliens tocando un suave Jazz.

Peppers de manera relajada tomaba un café, mientras que conversaba de manera amistosa con Something the so and so, quien tomaba chocolate caliente con malvavisco.

-Entonces le dijo "eso no era un reactor nuclear ¡es uno de partículas subatómicas!"

Peppers ríe de su propio chiste, mientras Something the so and so ríe igual. No es que realmente haya entendido aquella broma, pero lo hace muy feliz que su héroe tenga la confianza de contarle aquel chiste malo de ciencia.

-M-me alegra que me haya invitado seño- digo Peppers - Something the so and so ríe de manera algo tímida.

-Ya dije que me agrada pasar el tiempo contigo, quien lo hubiera pensado, eres mucho más agradable he interesante de lo que aparentas -

Peppers entrega una ligera sonrisa mientras Something the so and so le sonríe de vuelta con más emoción en su mirada.

-¡E-eso es fantástico! N-no sabe lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso señor Peppers, l-la verdad es que no soy alguien que suela salir con otros ..je.. -

-Si... Se lo que se siente - Peppers da otro sorbo a su café notando que ya no queda más de este, cosa que Something the so and so también nota, reaccionando de inmediato

-¡O-oh! D-d-déjeme traerle más café Señor Peppers-

-No tienes que actuar como si fuera tu jefe, además te dije que no era necesario el "señor"-

-O-Oh si...b-bueno, ¿d-de una manera amistosa le puedo traer más café? - el villano en entrenamiento sonríe de manera nerviosa mientras espera la respuesta, notando que Peppers acepta.

El villano de forma feliz camina hacia el mostrador y ordena otro café tal como Peppers lo pediría. Mientras este era preparado Something the so and so no podía dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que era todo esto, por poco y Peppers lo consideraba amigo. Bueno...talvez no debería darse esperanzas tan altas pero por lo menos estaba pasando el rato con él. Todo marchaba de manera correcta y pacífica, el villano estaba a punto de regresar a la mesa con Peppers debido a que ya le habían entregado preparado el café, pero ante el primer paso que dio se sintió extrañado de sentir una extraña vibración en el suelo.

Prestándole más atención noto que era una vibración rítmica.

-¿Q-que es esto? - se dice a si mimo algo confundido, volteando a ver a Peppers quien se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de él, notando por su mirada que sabía de qué se trataba.

\- Es...-

\- ¡ASOMBROSO!-

Menciona alguna persona sin importancia del restaurante, señalando con temor la puerta al esta ser tirada de una patada, en lo que entra el hombre tiburón con si arrogante sonrisa, su música ruidosa y sus máquinas de láser y humo.

-¡MUY BIEN MONTON DE ÑOÑOS! es hora de darle más energía a este aburrido lugar, y que mejor manera de lograrlo que ¡HACIENDOLO VOLAAR! WUUU-

Emocionado, Emperador Asombroso sube el volumen de la música mientras baila en una de las mesas.

-¡Es en serio! ¿¡El único lugar calmado al que puedo venir y este seudo-villano aparece?!-

Menciona Peppers con ira levantándose de su asiento, con la intensión de ir a enfrentarse al Emperador Asombroso

Su joven pupilo nota la molestia en el ojo de su ídolo, lo que lo hace pensar en una cosa... ¿Porque no encargarse el mismo del hombre tiburón? , sin duda que tiempo atrás hubiera corrido a esconderse pero ahora ya ha sido capacitado por el mejor de los villanos, no es tiempo de temer y temblar (aunque inevitablemente lo esté haciendo) es tiempo de pararse firme y demostrar ante su ejemplo a seguir que realmente ha aprendido de él, y que ahora pondrá todo eso en práctica con el afán de defenderlo.

-¡H-H-Hey tú! - Su voz se escucha temerosa y quebrada al principio, pero de manera rápida trata de arreglarlo

-¡Este no es tu territorio Emperador Asombroso! Este planeta ya fue tomado por ¡mi! Something the So and So! - Se posiciona firma frente al Tiburón, quien lo ve con mirada desubicada, al igual que todos en aquel restaurante. Con la excepción de un pequeño comandante, quien con impresión observa las acciones de su joven aprendiz, llenándolo de orgullo el ver cómo pone en práctica lo que le ha enseñado, además del hecho que logro decir una firme frase sin titubear.

Por otro lado Something the So and So estaba aterrado por dentro, si no fuera por la tetera que usa en la cabeza sería obvio que sudaba a montones, pero aun así controlaba el que sus manos y piernas temblaran.

-espera... ¿Tú me hablas a mí? - menciona en un tono algo burlón el emperador.

-¡A-Así es! ¡Y más te vale irte de aquí antes d-de enfrentar mi ira! -

Casi de inmediato Asombroso suelta una carcajada burlona

-E-Enserio...¿Tu? ¿Amenazando? ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡Esto lo tienen que saber todos! - El tiburón saca su teléfono celular tomándose un selfie con el confundido Something the So and So de fondo.

-Hastag " Hora de destruir un planeta", Hastag "Los perdedores creen poder detenerme"-

Something the So and So frunce el ceño molesto; el ser humillado por otros villanos solía ser normal, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo ahora, menos frente a su héroe. Por lo que aprovechando lo distraído que se encuentra Asombro con su teléfono le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro logrando tirarlo al suelo.

Todos en el lugar guardan silencio en aquel segundo, viendo atónitos la escena, inclusive el mismo Peppers no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

-O-o-oh Grop... l..lo hice... ¡Lo hice!- De manera orgullosa consigo mismo (a la vez que nerviosa) Something the so and so levanta sus brazos feliz. Solo para notar como el Emperador Asombroso se levanta ahora con mirada molesta.

-¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?¡ - el molesto tiburón se acerca más al ahora tembloroso villano - Crees que puedes golpearme a si de la nada mientras juegas a ser un villano de verdad? ¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR! tú no eres más que un chiste-

Es inevitable que Something The so and so baje la mirada.

-además ¿Crees que dejare que un perdedor como tú me ridiculice en mi propia fiesta? hahahah Nope - Asombroso empuja al tembloroso villano al suelo, cerrando el puño mientras le da un golpe. Se prepara para dar el segundo pero esta vez algo se atraviesa y agarra su puño, o más bien alguien.

-¡Aléjate de una vez Asombroso! No dejare que lo lastimes- Menciona el comandante quien no soporto más el estar de espectador e intervino. El emperador solo dio una burlona sonrisa ante la acción de Peppers

-¿Qué es esto? La caballería Nerd en rescate del perdedor?- suelta una irónica carcajada - debes de tenerle mucha lastima por el sujeto para intervenir-

-¡NO ES UN PERDEDOR! no tendrá la mejor suerte del mundo o la mejor manera de organizarse, pero nunca conocí a nadie que se esforzara tanto por lograr una tarea de manera correcta y tuviera metas tan definidas, no lo ayudo por lastima, ¡lo hago porque él es mi amigo!-

A pesar de estar algo aturdido por el golpe y en el suelo; los ojos de Something the So and So and So brillan como nunca, ¿Podría ser esto una alucinación debido a una contusión o Peppers de verdad lo llamó amigo? Él no puede hacer más que sonreír por escuchar eso. Mientras en un hilo de voz algo tímida dice - ¿D-de verdad piensa eso?-

Peppers lo observa sobre su hombro desviando ligeramente la mirada con algo de nerviosismo por bajar su orgullo al admitir aquello de alguien a quien en el pasado hubiera considerado inferior - Si...-

El momento es cortado cuando Asombroso empuja ahora a Peppers, el cual cae al lado de Something the so and so.

-Ya fueron suficientes "ojitos bonitos" entre ustedes dos, está bien nerd, si es tu amigo entonces tu pagarás igual, y esta vez no está Hater para protegerte -

El tiburón cierra sus puños y al momento que está a punto de golpear al pequeño comandante, algo lo detiene.

-¡ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

El emperador voltea a ver hacia la dirección de dónde provino aquel grito, solo para notar a nada más y nada menos que Wander. El y Hater se encontraban paseando cuando les entro ganas de tomar café pero más que todo degustar algún postre, el Lord se quedó en el estacionamiento un segundo amarrando sus agujetas, Wander comúnmente lo habría esperado, pero al oír lo que parecía un alboroto dentro del lugar entró precipitadamente esperando lo peor, y encontrándolo.

-¡Emperador Asombroso! ¿Porque es que quieres golpear a Peppers y a Something The so and so? Eso no es para nada agradable -Wander rápidamente camina a donde están los mencionados cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo pelusa, piérdete- Dice algo fastidiado el tiburón

-Es asunto mío si planeas lastimar a mi amigo Peppers y Something the and so- Wander sonríe de manera amigable.

-¡NO ERES MI AMIGO! - recalca Peppers con molestia – ¡Así que no me importa si Asombroso me destroza a golpes pero NO QUIERO TU AYUDA!-

\- Oh vamos Peppers, no tienes por qué comportarse así, ¡solo vengo aquí a ayudar!- Wander salta hacia donde el comandante dándole un fuerte abrazo, pensando que eso es justamente lo que necesita al verse tan malhumorado. Cosa que enoja más a Peppers y lo separa de un empujón.

-Qué pasa con ustedes y eso de no dejarse abrazar- Wander lijeramente ofendido de igual manera sigue en frente de Peppers y de Something the So and So – Saben, el compartir y expresar los sentimientos es una muy buena manera de canalizar la maldad en algo bueno- Wander continua hablando sobre lo mágico de la amistad, hartando en grandes proporciones al Emperador Asombroso.

-¡SUFUCIENTE!- Dicho esto empuja bruscamente a Wander haciéndolo caer al suelo, mientras lo levanta sujetándolo del pelaje – Primero el Perdedor se burla de mí, luego el ñoño de un ojo se interpone y ahora tú, ¡ Eres el ultimo el interrumpir y el primero el recibir la paliza!-

Wander no tiene tiempo de usar sus típicas charlas pacifistas para arreglar las cosas, sino que rápidamente siente el puño de Asombroso en su rostro y el cómo esto provoca que salga volando. El emperador ríe un poco pensando en lo cool que debe de verse

-Eso les enseñara a no meterse con el Emperador Asom..broso…- Su euforia baja a último momento al notar a Hater parado en la puerta viendo con expresión seria lo que acababa de suceder, volteo a ver a Wander en el suelo, y al siguiente segundo con una expresión de total ira al Emperador Asombroso, mientras apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que los rayos que salían de estos se veían más letales de lo normal. El emperador no disimulo su preocupación ante el asunto, sabía que Hater era un idiota torpe, pero cuando este estaba molesto podía causar mucho daño.

-Hateeeey amigo, n-no te lo tomes tan a pecho s-solo estábamos..ah.. ¡ ju-jugando! Haha-

-Tu… ¡COMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR DE DESTRUIR A WANDER! ¡EL ES MI ENEMIGO Y DE NADIE MAS!-

Dicho esto solo se puede ver como se abalanza contra el desdichado Asombroso, dándole tal paliza que el Emperador salió huyendo despavorido con tal de salir vivo de esa. Peppers solo veía la escena sorprendida, recuerda cuando exactamente lo mismo paso pero era más bien el a quien Hater defendió, por alguna razón aquello dolía menos, talvez por el hecho que no sentía necesitar más a Hater; ya no se sentía solo desde que su pupilo se unió a su lado, y al momento de ver a Hater correr a auxiliar a Wander y revisar que no tuviera mayores daños el mismo recordó que tenía a alguien por quien preocuparse atrás de él.

-¿Estas bien?-

Pregunta el comandante extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Something the so and so a ponerse en pie, el mencionado sin dudarlo tomo la mano de Peppers, levantándose.

-Ah… Si.. l-lamento todo lo sucedido Peppers, no debí tratar de enfrentar a asombroso… t-todo salió terriblemente mal y hasta usted salió lastimado- Something the so and so baja la cabeza avergonzado

-¿Estas bromeado? Pero si eso fue estupendo! , Muy pocos tiene las agallas de ponerse frente a Asombroso y decirle que es un cretino. Además no te preocupes por lo de los golpes, en serio no son nada. Volvería a defenderte si así fuera necesario-

Peppers le entrega una amigable sonrisa dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, mientras Something the so and so lo ve con ojos brillantes y conmovidos

-¿Ha-habla enserio?-

-Claro. Es lo que normalmente se haría por un amigo-

Al escuchar aquello de nuevo Something the so and so se da cuenta que no alucino al escucharlo la primer vez, unas lágrimas de felicidad de manera involuntaria comienzan a nacer de sus ojos mientras una enorme sonrisa adorna el mismo.

-¡No sabe lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso Peppers!-

Sin contener su emoción Something the so and so brinca a abrazar al comandante, el mismo se toma aquello por sorpresa abriendo con totalidad su ojo, pero al sentir algo cálido dentro de él además de una abrazadora felicidad, corresponde felizmente aquel abrazo.

-A mí también me hace feliz, amigo-

* * *

 **No se si para ser un OneShot este largo xD haha, quien sabe, tal vez vuelva a escribir de estos 2, pero eso después de terminar otras 2 ideas que involucran a Peppers que tengo pendiente. ¡Gracias por leer! si hubo algo que les intrigo, les gusto o algo así no teman en dejar un review xP**


End file.
